Grifter Series
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: each chapter will be dedicated to two people, their feelings, their love for each other. first one on DR Salunke and Abhijit, 2nd chapter on Abhirika :D
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't watched this series yet, just had heard from my younger sister. But soon I will watch them and only after that I will post the ABHIRIKA chap. For now enjoy this chap on our dear Dr. Salunke and Abhijeet. It was my dream project to write on them, and today I am actually writing on them :D**

"_**Grifter Sesries"**_

"_**Dr. Salunke and Abhijeet"**_

…

He took the envelope which Daya had just placed on the table a few while ago before leaving his house. A small smile appeared on his lip with a slight curve as he opened the envelope. A cute sorry card with a sad smiley!

"Ye Dr Salunke bhi na" he smiled.

There was a note too.

"_Sorry! I don't have anything to say because I don't know how to say and what to say. I am really very guilt. I hope you know this. Just begging sorry from you although I know I am not worth of it"_

He got tears in his eyes. So what they argued all now and then but they loved each other, they know this as well as others. But this time he really behaved very rudely with him. He even scolded Tarika very badly just because she was helping him. He couldn't say, he doesn't mind because he did. After all he's a normal human being. He too had a heart which has the right to became sad and happy. But that what his life is. He's bearing this for the past 14 years and he knew he's to bear this for the rest of his life and he couldn't deny it. But that's not the matter of fact. He had to cope up with this. He hadn't any alternative choice in his life. That's his family and he knew and believed although they suspect him, hurt him, scold him, but at the end of all they all actually love him. This one thing, may be the only one thing on this earth which forced him to stay connected with them.

"Ye Salunke sab bhi na, ye nahi ki khud ake sorry kahe ya phir phone kar le ek" he sighed "bus card bhejwa diya Daya ke hato"

But he knew, he believed and could realize he was actually guilt for his misbehave. But still he wanted him to talk to him personally as each and every member did. It's not like he wanted to make him feel low, but it's just he wanted to sooth himself that everything was alright. Nobody had any wrong intention or wrong thought on their mind, although he knew and believed but still he wanted to become sure.

He took out his phone and messaged him.

"Dr sahab etni asani se sorry bol diye or chal liye. Isbar nahi, atleast apne mu se toh bolo"

He smiled as he sent the message.

A few minutes later his phone biped indicating the arrival of a new message. He opened the message with a smile on his face,

"Apne hato se hi likha hain maine wo message Abhijeet :/"

"Apne chasma ka power barao. Maine mu kaha HAT nahi" he messaged again.

"Toh tumne mujhe maaf nahi kia?" Salunke messaged back.

He thought for a while what to message. He was not in a fix what to write. Would he mind if he said yes? Or would he be hurt? But he didn't want him to hurt not even want to let him feel a small amount of discomfort. But then what would he do.

"I will think about this if you come and see me" he typed after thinking a lot.

He waited and waited. He waited for more than one hour. But he didn't answer.

"Kahi naraj toh nahi ho gain?" he thought "Should I call him"

But he didn't. Actually he couldn't. No matter how much he was consoling himself that he's not hurt but reality was this, he's hurt. He's hurt with his act.

He went to the kitchen to serve himself with dinner. But soon he realized he had nothing to eat except some fruit. He smiled that how could he forget that he was supposed to do shopping that day. But he couldn't as his best buddy betrayed him.

At first he thought he would serve himself with fruit but then he realized he wasn't too much hungry that he could pass the night.

He switched off the light but before he could move towards his room the door bell rang. He was surprised who could attend him at that late hour of night. But he was more surprised as he opened the door to welcome his guest whom he couldn't expect at that time, not even in his dream.

"Andar nahi bolaoge?' the great forensic expert asked his permission.

He was too surprised to react. But he managed to give him some space so that he could enter inside the house. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the forensic expert.

Both of them were silent. Both of them were unaware of the fact that how to strike the conversation.

"should I directly say sorry and then let him to burst out? Dr Salunke thought. "Nahi acha nahi lagega. Toh phir kya karu. Pehle normally bat karta hu, and then sorry bolta hu… Oh God please help me. mujhe nahi pata tha ki kisi ko hurt karne ke bad actually sorry bolna etna muskil hota hain"

"Ye kya mujhse directly sorry bolne ki taiyari kar rahe hain" this time Abhijeet thought to himself "No way, Dr Salunke don't do this. It will really feel awkward. Please no sorry. Although I want to say you this, but i.. I don't know how will you make me to realize that you are sorry, par jo bhi ho, ap mere samne sorry bolenge toh mujhe obviously acha nahi lagea."

"Light ku band hain?" Dr Salunke tried to be normal "energy save kar rahe ho ya paise" he uttered but at the next moment he started to crush himself thinking he should check his words before uttering.

Abhijeet was totally taken aback but was somewhere happy too.

"Wo, main sone jane wala tha"

"Wo.. toh amine kahi disturb toh nahi kar diya na. I am so sorry" Dr Salunke said.

He smiled on his mind that how simple it was to say sorry for simple matters, but it's really hard in some cases.

"Nahi, bilkul nahi, mujhe nind kaha ane wali thi etne jaldi. Weiey bhi nind kaha ati hain ajkal" he said somehow sadly.

The sadness of his words didn't go unnoticed by the great forensic expert. He shook his head.

"Nind ki problem ho rahi hain? Main koi medicine prescribe kar du?" he asked with concern.

"Nahi, main….main le raha hu medicine. Jarurat pari toh khud..kdud keh dunga" he moved towards the switch board and turned on the light "Aiye, beithiye"

"Haan, beithta hu, par pehle dinner kar le? Main hum dono ke liye dinner laya hu. Tumne dinner toh nahi kia na?" he didn't wait for his answer and moved towards the dining table and place the packet on the table which was in his hand. He started to arrange the dinner "Or agar kha bhi liya hoga toh koi baat nahi phir se kha lo mere sath."

Abhijeet wasn't responding. He was astonished by his act.

"Kya hua? Waha bhut bann ke ku khare ho? Arey bhai jaldi ao. Mujhe apna medicine bhi lena hain, weisey bhi late ho gaya hu. Abhi thore der mei tumhara wo kharus ACP phone karega or bolega burahu medicine liya ya bhul gaya?" he sat on the dinning chair.

"Salunke shab apko ACP sir burahu bolatey hain?" Abhijeet laughed while moving towards the table.

"Tum? Tum majak bana rahe ho mere?"

"Arey nahi nahi" Abhijeet became quite all on a sudden.

Salunke laughed holding his stomach. And when he became stable he looked at the senior inspector and found him staring at him.

"Kay hua? Tum toh dar gain yaar. Aise mat raho. Tum toh mujhe weisey hi pasand ho,,, larte huye, ilzam lagate huye"

That _"Ilzam"_ word again made him sad and Dr salunke sensed that.

"I..am.. Sor.." Salunke started but couldn't complete as Abhijeet interrupted.

"Sir, mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hain. Acha hua apne le aya orna main toh bhuka hi so jata" Abhijit changed the topic.

"Haan, chalo chalo." Salunke was happy like nothing that at least Abhi talked to him.

They served each other and started their dinner.

"Wow sir, apko keisey pata ye sab mere favourite hain?" Abhijit asked.

"Acha! Yesab tumhara favourite hain? Mujhe pata hi nahi tha, wo toh maine awi laya mujhe jo man mei aya?" Salunke tried to become surprised.

"Acha!" Abhijit smirked knowing he was lying.

"Arey kia maine pata kisi se. tumhe kya khao na?"

"Kis… kis se kia pata? Daya se?' abhijit asked.

"Nahi… usse nahi… arey yar tum aam khao na guthli ku gin rahe ho?" he fulled his mouth with a spoonful rice.

"Wo… Tarika ji se pata kia?" he asked naughtily stretching the word _Tarika ji._

"Tum phir se shuru ho gain? Tum he problem kya hain?'

"Mujhe koi problem nahi hain Dr salunke"

"Nahi, nahi, koi toh problem hain tumhe? Batao na. tum mere beti ka picha ku nahi chorte?" he raised his voice.

"Ab kya karu, apki beti hain hi aisi… main"

"ABHIJIT!" salunke warned.

"ha ha ha" Abhijit laughed out loudly.

"Tum bhi na" Salunke too joined him.

"Ek baat puchu tumse?" Salunke asked.

"Han, ku nahi?"

"TUm.. tum .. mere beti ko sach mei pasand karte ho kya?"

"M.. mmm.. maaii" Abhijit was totally taken aback. He didn't expect Salunke to asked him this type of question.

"haan" he whispered.

Salunke was surprised. He didn't expect a simple "haan" answer from him.

"Toh phir tumhe problem kya hain?"

"Yahi toh problem hain sir. use taklif… you know sir what my problem is"

"Yes .. I can understand. But that doesn't mean …"

"Yes, it doesn't mean this sir. I just need time..

Dr salunke nodded.

"Weisey sir apko koi problem nahi hogi?" Abhijit asked smilingly.

Salunke couldn't understand what to say. He didn't want to lie and at the same time he didn't want to hurt him too. So he kept quite.

"Weisey Salunke sir dinner bohot acha gaya. Thakns." He stood up.

"Welcome" he smiled and thanked him on mind for ending the previous topic.

"Toh ap apna dawai le lijiye" Abhijit proposed.

"Par jaldi jaldi mei main toh dawai lena hi bhul gaya. Ab toh ghar jake hi lena parega"

"Oh… toh.. aise jane ko kehna acha nahi lagta par kya kare apki sehat ki sawal hain" they walked towards the hall room.

"Ku bhai, tum nahi lake de sakte mujhe meri dawai? Main toh soch raha tha ki aj yahi rahu main tumhare sath" he smirked.

"Arey nahi nhi sir, aisi bat nahi hain. Main lake deta hu na, ap yaha aram se raho"

"Arey main majak kar raha tha yaar." Salunke hit him on his shoulder.

"Janta hu. Ap yaha ai mujhe bohot acha laga"

"Mujhe bhi" Salunke whispered.

Their eyes filled with tears.

'Abhijit I am.. sorry.. I mean.."

"Nahi sir, please don't say this. I know you are. You don't have to say this"

'I love you. I hope you know this. I really don't have any personal problem with you"

"muhhse better kon janta hain ye bat sir."

"Acha thik hain main chalta hu"

"Thik hain sir. thanks for the dinner"

"Welcome. Bye" he moved towards the exit.

"Sir" Abhijit called him.

"Yes" He turned.

Abhijit moved and hugged him. A drop of tear rolled down his eyes which he was holding back from the evening.

Salunke let him hug. He knew he needs someone.

He separated him after sometime.

"Hey, my strong senior inspector Abhijit, kisi criminal ne tumhe dekh liya toh hasenge tum pe"

"Hu toh insaan hi na" Abhijit complained "A jata hain kabhi kabhi rona"

"sab thik hain Abhijit."

Abhijit nodded.

"That's like a good boy. Hum sab tumhare sath hain. Bhul jao sab" he smiled "I know muskil hain, par hum sab tumse bohot payar kartey hain. Or hum sab apne karm ke liye guilt hain"

"Nahi sir, ap yesab keh ke mujhe or kamjor mat kijiye. Main… main samal lunga apne apko bus thora time chahiye. Or ap logo ka sath"

"Hum sab tumhare sath hain. Apna khayal rakhna."

"Jarur. Goon night"

'Good night and take care" The placed his hand on Abhi's head and left.

Abhi closed the door sat on the ground resting his back with the door. He tried to burst out but failed. He had to be strong. He didn't have any alternative choice in his life. He had to be there, to be with them. He couldn't hate them, couldn't leave them… he coldn't help but love them.

**AN: Done with the first chapter. Arey shock ku ho gain mujhe yaha dekh ke? ! kaha than a aungi main exam khatam hotehi,,, toh a gain. I know you may disagree me in some points, but yaar, Abhi is a normal human being. He is confused in this story, just like me, mujhe bhi kuch samajh nahi ata main kya karu aisey situation mei. But whatever, jeisa bhi hain, review and let me know :D**

**PLEASE REVEW**

**KK **


	2. Jaise banjare ko ghar

"Even a strong person sometime feels to cry his heart out. But he can't. He can't because of that adjective 'strong' placed before his name which sometimes itself turns him terribly weak. His tears never had the permission to roll down not even now. But he wants to cry, he wants to burst out, he wants to feel normal because he's tired of being a strong person. He wants to cry like a school going boy, he wants to cry like a bride, like a mother who is worried about her child. But he can't. He can't because of that bloody adjective 'strong'. It's not like he's complaining about his surroundings. He's not. He loves being a strong one, but not always. Today he wants to feel what he is. Is there someone in his life who can make it?"

…_**.**_

"_**Grifter series"**_

"_**Abhijeet and Dr Tarika"**_

"_**Jaisey banjare ko ghar"**_

…

It's more than 30 minutes Dr Salunke had left his house, but he's still on the ground. He's telephone rang on the table and gained his concentration. He looked up and read the clock. That's 11 pm. Slowly he stood up and moved toward the telephone and picked up receiver. "Hello" he answered. But nobody answered. "Hello" he tried again, but same result. He put down the receiver and moved towards his room to get fresh.

He took a handful of water and applied in his opened eyes which were red and swollen. He washed his face with water. He hadn't done with his work before heard the doorbell second time at that night. "Who it could be?" he thought. The door bell rang again. He washed his face and eyes for a couple of times again. But there's no use as his eyes were still red and swollen. Finally he gave up moved out of the bathroom to answer the door.

"You!" he was surprised as he opened the door to welcome his guest.

"Yea. Why? Don't you want me to come in?" his guest smiled broadly which retuned some sensation to his numb body and he reacted instantly.

"NO. There's nothing like that. Come in" he gave some space to his guest for entering.

"Did I disturb you?" she asked casually.

"No, not at all. Have a sit" he proposed.

"Surprised na? I'm here in this late hour of night!" she sat down.

"Yea, a little." He answered and sat opposite to her.

"Little! Are you sure?" she teased him "I mean I thought you were expecting me"

"Yea I was, but for the last two days. It's quite late. You know the 'sorry and thank you' chapter has been closed." He smiled.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yea, I think so." He shook his head approvingly "Tea or coffee?"

"Would you expecting me to say sorry or thanks?" her voice was gentle and polite.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to say anything, neither sorry nor thanks. Everything is fine and I don't wanna remember those incidents" he lied partly.

"You hadn't answered my question." She asked stubbornly this time.

"I said leave this topic here Tarika" his voice was strict and this time he looked directly in her eyes.

Tarika became freeze as soon as he saw his red and swollen eyes which were speaking the story of his pain. His eyes had opened the secret of his pain before her. Her throat went dry. But she managed to ask.

"You cried?" Her voice was soft.

"I wish I could" He smiled gently.

"You ok?" she was concerned.

"Yea" he said a little loudly as if he's trying to console himself.

Tarika shifted a bit and took his hands in between hers.

"Is everything…" She started but lost his words in middle. She couldn't understand what to say. She never found him so helpless, not even during the case.

"Everything's fine Tarika" he declared.

"Ok" she pressed his hands and left them gently.

She knew he's not ok. But she didn't know how to get the topic started. She couldn't even say everything's ok to herself late alone to him because she knew it's not. She could neither tell him everyone's innocent, that's they hadn't done anything purposefully because she herself didn't believe this nor she could go against them because it would hurt him more. But she had to do something.

"What?" he asked as he found her staring at him.

"Nothing" she looked away.

"I' m fine Tarika. Trust me" this time he insisted.

"You have been always fine Abhijeet. I know this. You don't have to say this again and again. Everybody claims you but you're fine. People said you are a murderer, but you're fine. People said all things related to your memory are farce, but you're fine. You're this for CID, you're that for CID but you're fine. How could you be so fine each and every time? Don't you have a heart?" She shouted.

"Yea, I don't have a heart" he smirked.

"I'm not joking around Abhijeet. I'm serious. Do you get it?" she said

He kept quite.

"Now what? Why are you not speaking?" she asked.

"Because I don't want and I told you this just the moment you entered inside"

"Why? Am I a stranger to you? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you." He looked at her "don't say this again" he was hurt.

"Then why are you not sharing your pain with me?" she asked.

"What the hell are you want to listen?" he shouted and stood up. "You want to listen I am not fine? Yes I am not. Actually I can't. How could you expect me to be fine after all these happened to me? For God sake I am a human being. I too have a heart, I too feel pain."

"Abhijeet!" she stood up.

"No, please. Now don't show sympathy al right."

"Abhijeet please. I am trying to help you."

"I don't want anyone's help. I just don't want. I don't want to live with you all. I want to leave you" he shouted. "But I can't" he whispered "because I have no one on earth accept you all. I can't hate you" he turned away.

Tarika stood there silently.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't be so harsh. Actually.."

"It's ok" Tarika whispered.

Abhijeet turned to face her and the moment he saw her upset face he wanted to kick himself for hurting her.

"Tarika" he insisted "I .. I am sorry" he said helplessly " I don't know what happened to me. It's just I am fed up."

'It's ok Abhijeet I can understand" she tried to smile.

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"I know this. In fact I am happy"

"Huh!" he was confused.

"You spoke up to me. You know Abhijeet, silent is really a killer weapon. It kills you inside and people will never realize. Sometimes it's better to say "be yourself" instead of saying "be strong" because this strong word will never let you to burst out your pain"

"This pain is a part of my life. I can't separate it from me even if I want to"

"But that doesn't mean you will hide your pain from people who love you, who actually care for you" she said stubbornly.

"I have learnt to do so" he smiled.

"Oh yea?" she teased him "And you want me to believe this after seeing you what you have done a few while ago?"

"Being out of control is not bad always. Right?" he smiled.

"How could you? I mean just how you manage to do this?" she was surprised.

"Manage to do what?"

"Gave this fake smile of yours"

"Ah, have learnt it from you" he leaned towards her and whispered.

"Move away" she pushed him "It's useless to talk with you"

"Wanna have a cup of tea with me?" Abhijeet proposed.

Tarika was now irritated.

"I'm going home" she said rudely and took up her purse.

"Tarika" he held her hand in order to make her stop.

"What?" she asked looking away from him.

"Please don't go"

There's something in his voice that made her to change her decision.

"OK" she answered simply.

"So, what about tea?" he asked.

"I will make this for us" she smiled.

"But!" he protested.

She gave an angry look and he agreed instantly.

"Ok"

She smiled again.

He sat down and Tarika was about to leave for the kichen when he called her.

"Tarika"

"Hm?" she turned.

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for making me feel good"

"Are you?" she was confused.

"Yes" he was determined.

"Anytime" she smiled this time broadly and left for the kitchen.

Abhijeet relaxed himself on sofa. He closed his eyes and the incidents of last few days flushed through his mind. Suddenly he started to feel helpless. He felt he's the loneliest person in the world. 15 years of success and glory with some happy and as well as sad moment that's all he had in his memory. It felt like not his memory but a huge part of his soul's missing. With the passage of time he had learnt to cope up with this but it still hunted him sometimes. He got emotional, more emotional. He felt the urge to pour down his emotions. He felt the urge to expose his pain. And he had that person beside him right now with whom he can share.

**Jise zindagi dhun rahi hain,**

**Kya ye who makam mera hain,**

**Yahan chain se bus ruk jaun,**

**Kyun dil ye mera kehta hain.**

He left his thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the cup of tea with the girl he loved most in the world. He slowly stood up and moved towards the kitchen. As he reached there he found her lost in her work. He stood ad waited. He was observing him carefully. She's the only one who went against everybody to help him. He smiled thinking how brave she was.

**Jazbaat naye se mile hain,**

**Jane kya asar hua hain,**

**Ik aas mili phir mujhko,**

**Jo qubool kisine kia hain.**

He moved and headed towards the window. He remembered the scene when she protested against Dr Salunke who was questioning him about his integrity. He recalled the memory when she came to meet him at restaurant and confess she likes him. He remembered her face went disappointed when Shreya arrested him.

**Haan kisi shayar ki ghazal  
Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai, jaise banjare ko ghar  
Be mausam ki sehar, ya sard mein dopahar  
Koi mujhko… yun mila hai, jaise banjare ko ghar**

"Abhijeet" he called him as he emerged from the kitchen with tea.

He went and sat down on sofa beside her. They had their tea in full silence. Neither of them spoke anything. They both enjoyed each others company. Abhijeet was the one who finished his tea first. He placed the cup on table and look at Tarika who was still enjoying her tea. She gave a look at him and smile then again she concentrated on her tea. He decided. He finally decided to do.

**Andhere ko andhera nahi sirf rohsni mita sakti hai  
Nafrat ko nafrat nahi, sirf pyaar mita sakta hai**

She too finished her tea and placed the cup on table. As soon as she again made herself comfortable on her position she faced the most unexpected situation of her life. She found Abhijeet resting his head on her lap. She was facing his back. She couldn't read the expression of his face. But she knew his face was impressive at that moment.

**Jaise koi kinara, deta ho sahara  
Mujhe woh mila, kisi mod par  
**

She realized a drop of tear rolled down from his eyes as her jeans went wet. She was ruffling his hair. She too just wanted to live the moment. But Abhijeet suddenly got up and proceeded to leave. But Tarika held his hand.

**Koi raat ka taara, karta ho ujala  
Waise hi roshan kare,woh sehar**

Abhijeet didn't look at her. He tried to free his hand gently and she left. He moved toward window still remembering the valuable moments of his life. She followed him and stood behind him.

**Dard mere woh bhula hi gaya Kuch aisa asar hua…  
Jeena mujhe phirse woh sikha raha**

She moved beside him and made him to face her by holding his one arm. He denied look into her eyes. She cupped his face and obeyed him to look at her. Her heart cried seeing his tear stained face. She hit his forehead with her and he cried his heart out.

**Hmm jaise baarish kar de tar, ya marham dard par  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai, jaise banjare ko ghar  
Koi mujhko yun mila hai, jaise banjare ko ghar  
**

He couldn't take it anymore and hugged her tightly. Tarika hugged him back and they remained together for a couple minutes of time.

**Jaise banjare ko ghar  
Jaise banjare ko ghar  
jaise banjare ko ghar**

They both got separated from each other. Tarika helped him to head toward the sofa and gave him a glass of water. After that both again relax them selves on sofa.

"Feeling better?" Tarika asked.

"Yea" Abhijet answered "Thanks"

"Thanks!"

He smiled but didn't answer.

"Had your dinner?" Tarika asked.

"Yes." He paused "With Dr salunke" he gave a teasing smile.

"Salunke sir! Did he visit you?"

"Yea."

"Oh. Is everything al right" she was scared.

"Yes Dr Tarika everything is al right." He gave an assuring smile and she smiled back.

"I should leave now" Tarika Asked his permission.

"30 minutes. Please." He insisted and she couldn't avoid.

"Ok"

They sat together and enjoyed each other company. They talked, laughed and teased one another. They share a perfect moment of 40 minutes. And then it was Abhijeet who realized it's getting late so she should leave.

"I hall drove you" Abhijeet proposed.

"It's ok Abhijeet. I can handle. I got my car. You don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You take rest and look after yourself"

"Ok. Give me a call after you reach" they both headed toward the main door.

When they were on threshold Tarika turned to meet his gaze.

"Thanks" Tarika confessed.

"Thanks! To me! What had I done?" he was confused.

"You let me to help you, to console you"

"That was my need not yours. So I am supposed to thank you" he smiled.

"Bye" she smiled back and passed him.

"Tarika" Abhijeet call her back.

"Yes." She turned.

"What's the matter with Shreya?'

"Shreya! I don't know" she was confused.

"I meant what's the matter between you and shreya?"

"Nothing" she was still confused.

"Did you talk to her after that case?" Abhijeet asked.

"No. I never used to talk with her daily. Whenever we meet we just have a small hi hello chat. That's yet. Why are you asking this?"

"Ah, nothing. I thought you are still angry with her"

"Bye Abhijeet. I am getting late" she said not wanting to extent to topic. She turned and moved toward her car.

"Hey, at least do call her once. She's damn upset. Please… for me" Abhijeet shouted behind her and she left.

Abhijeet closed the door and went to sleep wishing no one would disturb him anymore.

**AN: Let's cheer for KKR once more. "KORBO LORBO JITBO RE" ;) **

**So my rapanzal here's the treat you asked for. Yea, yea I know I am late. But I hope I had made up your expectations.**

**Do review guys. Please. Btw, thanks for your wonderful reviews. 23 reviews! Wow! I am flattered. :p**

**KK**


End file.
